tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Kida (Relationships)
With All The Turtles: Ki loves and adores her family, her cousin Seth and even her father Leo sometimes worries about her cause she blames mostly on herself and Ki hates it when Uncle Raph can't control his temper, Johnnie acting like a Know-It All and Seth when he acts bossy and Shawn's lack of mature. Despite everything, her cousins loves her and are very protective of Ki considering she's the baby of the family. Ki in turn is very loyal to them and is willing to do everything she can to help them and back them up. She's very close to Shawn & John and looks up to Seth like a parental figure. She also cares about her Uncles. [[Seth (2012 Series)|'Seth']]: '''Kida sometimes acts like a baby cousin mostly with Seth as he is Ki's eldest cousin and Seth acts like the oldest big cousin mostly with Kida, such as being overprotective and Ki really cares about Seth although they don't seem to be close personally, they care very deeply for each other and it is seen in a few episodes, such as In "'''New Friend, Old Enemy", when Seth and the others rescue Kida when she was kidnapped by the foot Seth pats Ki on the head and smiles in relief that his baby cousin's alright. In "Mouser Attack!", Ki was mad at Seth and Shawn, for treating her and Johnnie like they weren't strong fighters, but managed to reconcile their relationship in the end. Kida tends to see Seth as a parental figure at times, always going to him for answers and he even manages to "Almost" get Seth to give into her puppy dog eyes. He's seen to guiding his baby cousin to somewhat the dark side when it comes to villains. She can be protective of him to. [[Shawn (2012 Series)|'Shawn']]:' He's Kida's second oldest cousin and although she is annoyed by Shawn's annoying personality at times, she mostly gets annoyed by him like the other two does. They're quite close even though they fight alot. [[John (2012 Series)|'John]]: 'Ki loves her cousin Johnnie,along with his cousins take turns taking care of her. Kida also loves naming and testing things like her uncle Mikey. Johnnie also can be protective of Ki just like Seth and Shawn and hates it when an enemy hurts her as seen in "'I think his name is Baxter Stockman" and "New Girl in Town" Johnnie is Ki's third oldest cousin. Johnnie, Kida work well together and also seem pretty close, considering they are the two youngest of the four turtles. She calls him Nie when she was younger. [[Leonardo (2012 Series)|'Leonardo']]:' She has a special bond with her dad, she love her father and Leo is protective of his only daughter. When she born her mother Katy contacted with a sickness which cause of her death after she gave birth to her,after that Kida also contact with the same sickness but she survived from it.Whenever she gets scared in the dark Leo sings her Japanese lullaby. He help and taught Kida how to conquer her fear of heights. [[Raphael (2012 Series)|'Raphael]]: 'He loves his little and only niece and he is freicly protective of her and will do anything to keep her safe.His little niece always called him "'Uncle Raphie" when she was younger. Raph actually hugged Kida mentioned how he was afraid of losing her and when ever she a shoulder to cry on,thus showing how much he loves her. Raph calls her "Little Ninja" as her other nickname when she was little. Raph had managed to comfort Kida,who was sad that she blames herself and messes up everything stating she was amazing and anyone would love to be her friend. Raph seems to be very protective of Kida,as he along with Donnie,Leo and Mikey and the others,threatened any enemies who tries to hurt her.Shes quite close with him. [[Donatello (2012 Series)|'Donatello']]: '''Ki loves her uncle Donnie,he had taught her about tech and science and he helps her and his son and his nephews along with his brothers with their ninjistu training.She also helps him build things too. Kida also loves naming and testing things for him,like her uncle Mikey. She calls him Uncle Nie' 'when she was younger''' [[Michelangelo (2012 Series)|'Michelangelo']]: '''Mikey and Kida get along very well alot in the series. Mikey really loves his only niece, he loves teaching her how to cook and teaches her a lot of things he knows. When his little niece feels sad hes always be there to cheer her up and make her feel happy. Ki also really love and cares for her uncle.Shes very close with her uncle Mikey. She calls 'Uncle ikey'" when she was younger. [[Master Splinter (2012 Series)|'Master Splinter']]: 'She loves her grandfather. Ki, sometimes does and doesn't understand his wisdoms. He is very protective of her just like his sons and also his grandsons and he always helped her when shes having trouble. However, Master Splinter is also highly aware of Ki blamed and doubting herself so much. But he still loves her as much as he does with the rest of her cousins and she's the only granddaughter of the family. Like with the others, Master Splinter is very protective of Kida. [[Blaze (2012 Series)|'Blaze]]: '''He met her when he was they were little kids. She was 4 years old and he was 5 years old and she was separated form her family while there were on a camping trip and was taking a walk outside of New York City during the forest fire. '''Shadow: '''She first met Shadow when she was baby her cousins called her at three in the morning to bring some daipers and some other things. Then when shad came to the lair and went to the kitchen to drop some baby items on the table and Donnie and Mikey came with Kida in the kitchen. [http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/Shredder '''Shredder]: 'Ki and the Shredder have met and,along with her cousins,is now at war with Shredder and his Foot Clan. Ki hates Shredder for what he's done to her father and uncles,Splinter trying to kill her and her cousins,She was captured by him and was tortured and beated by him,but her cousins was able to rescued her and brought her back home.She still has nightmares about being back at the dark room where Shredder had kept and tortured her. [[Fang|'Fang Face]]: Ki tried to befriend Fang Face as Jack Coltson,on an online social network. Coltson, who was working for Shredder, decided to take advantage of the situation and pretended to be Ki's friend to earn his trust, even teaching her a move called "Death Dragon". When Ki learned the truth, she was heartbroken,but got her revenge when she and her cousins lured Coltson and his accomplish Rain, into a trap, used the move he taught her against him and un-friend her from the social network. She even called Bradford her "former-friend". [[Buddy|'Buddy']]''': '''He's Ki's dog and best friend,he is very loyal to her and his family,she even talks to him when she has problems or other things too.He was found and adopted by her when she went topside by herself when he was barley a month old puppy after his three older siblings were killed by Hachiko and was abandon by their owner. Kida deiced to keep and adopted him and begun training him to be a ninja dog.Buddy had made promise to protect her and his new family from the Shredder and other enemies and he swore vengeance that he'll kill Hachiko for killing his older siblings. Category:Relationships Category:Love